1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel end system, and more particularly, to the connection between a spindle and a spindle bearing including a lock washer to simultaneously lock an inner thrust washer and an outer spindle nut.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generic lock washers are known in the art. Some lock washers have an inwardly extending tang to engage a groove in a shaft to which the washer is mounted. Other washers have tabs to engage a nut to prevent rotation. Still other washers have a longitudinally extending pin to engage a recess in an adjacent nut to prevent rotation. However, these designs may provide for limited adjustment positions, may not permit assembly of multiple components with standard socket installation sizes, may be time consuming to install, or may have a keyway in the thread providing for lower thread torque limitations. None of the prior art lock washers or lock washer assemblies comprise the unique arrangement of the present invention.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a connection between a spindle and a hub assembly that will overcome the above-identified deficiencies.